Endless love
by rbrittana
Summary: Dos chicas que se aman de una manera tan intensa. Rachel solo busca protegerla. Quinn se vera obligada a olvidarla. solo el destino podra decir si de verdad este amor es infinito
1. Chapter 1

Ella estaba ahí con el corazon en la mano pidiendo perdon, rogando por una segunda oportunidad, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas; lagrimas de dolor. Siente como por dentro se desgarra su corazon al escuchar esas frias palabras de su amante:  
- Ya no te amo. No debes de volver, olvidate de mi, busca tu felicidad y no mires atrás.

Fueron esas las palabras que acabaron con sus ganas de amar, las que la mataron por dentro, cae de rodillas y como si no fuera demasiado empieza a llover, a llover como nunca. Trata de limpiar su rostro pero es imposible con la lluvia que cae sobre ella, eleva su rostro y la ve perderse entre el camino.  
- Jamas te olvidare Rachel Berry….

Rachel sigue caminando abrazandose asi misma por ese frio intenso, llora sin parar tratanto de sacar su corazon en cada lagrima que derrama. Sabe que sera imposible olvidarse de ella pero debera de hacerlo si no quiere que todo acabe mal. Dos corazones rotos esa noche, dos amantes que jamas se olvidaran tomaran su rumbo sin saber siquiera si van a reencontrarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo tome prestados ;)

3 meses después

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que la miro partir y aun no podía olvidarla, ¿porque se iria? ¿Que razón tan grande tendría como para irse y no mirar atrás? Esos son sus pensamientos mientras toma una ducha para salir con sus mejores amigas…

Flashback 5 meses antes

Q: Rachel? .– Quinn se encuentra mirándola fijamente mientras ella pierde su vista mirando hacia otro lado- ¿Rachel? Cariño, ¿estas escuchándome? –la mira con el ceno fruncido-

R: eh? A… si, si amor –besa sus labios-

Quinn la mira extrañada. – estas rara desde hace días, ¿segura que estas bien?

R: si, amor, ya sabes….. eh con lo de la universidad no puedo concentrarme mucho, perdón si no pongo mucha atención últimamente. –rodea el cuello de su amada con sus brazos y se entrega en un beso dulce y tierno-

Quinn abre sus ojos al escuchar que tocan fuerte la puerta del baño y se sorprende al sentir sus dedos en sus labios, suspira y escucha a una latina gritando.

S: Rubia, ya deja de tocarte mientras piensas en esa enana roba oro y sal ya!

Q: cállate Santana, ya voy!

San la espera sentada en la cama y sonríe ampliamente cuando la ve salir

S: es un record en el baño. – se acerca a ella y le toma la mano para mirar fijamente sus dedos-

Quinn la mira raro

Q: ¿que ves?.- quita su mano rápido y la mira enojada-

S: Nada… ¿no te duelen los dedos?.-ríe un poco- estoy segura de que ni siquiera los sientes

Q: Cállate estúpida, me quede pensando….

S: si claro… pensando. - Quinn le avienta la toalla en la cabeza y Santana cruza sus brazos-

Q: Como te digo, estaba pensando en porque Rachel se fue asi, sin mas….. ¿Porque no me dijo su motivo?

S: Quinn.- San se acerca a la rubia y le acaricia el brazo- Deja de pensar en eso ya, ella se fue, no volverá, es momento de que tu también olvides.- sale de la habitación y se da la vuelta- apresúrate porque no tarda en llegar Britt

Q: Claro, Santana, bajo en un momento… -termina de vestirse y baja para encontrarse con sus amigas-

Britt se acerca a ella y la envuelve en un abrazo fuerte.- me alegra que hayas aceptado salir con nosotras Quinn, de verdad te extrañe, no es lo mismo salir solo con San.

S: Oh gracias Britt-Britt

Q: Lo siento Britt, pero tú sabes cómo me siento desde que…- Britt la mira triste y tapa la boca de Quinn con su mano-

B: ssshhh, lo se.- retira su mano- pero tú sabes que siempre estaremos contigo, además, ya es tiempo de que empieces a salir de nuevo, no te digo que busques novia.-la libera de sus brazos- solo te digo que empieces de nuevo con las cosas que te gustan.- le sonríe ampliamente y besa su mejilla-

Aunque sus amigas la alentaban a salir adelante, a superar esa dolorosa ruptura, ella se seguía aferrando, quería saber el porqué su morena se había ido. Su corazón seguía roto, pero aun así no dejaba de amarla, su cabeza solo tenía espacio para pensar en ella, en las veces que hacían el amor, en su hermosa sonrisa que miraba en ella cada vez que la besaba o que simplemente tomaba su mano. Había pasado una tarde linda junto a sus mejores amigas, pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Rachel, en cómo se hubiera aferrado a su cuerpo tratando de ocultar su miedo y al final terminaría diciéndole "Quinnie jamás volveremos a dejar que San elija películas, son bobas y sin sentido". Como extraña a su morena. Se recuesta un poco y abre uno de esos viejos libros, ni siquiera sabe de qué se trata pero solo quiere despejar su mente. Un gran suspiro sale de ella y mira por su ventana, deja el libro de lado y lo único que piensa es:

¿Que estarás haciendo, mi estrellita?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo he tomado algunos prestados para esta historia.**

Una tarde fría y lluviosa, exactamente a la misma hora en que su vida cambio, Rachel se encontraba sentada en un sofá viendo por esa gran ventana, como las gotas enormes caían, como la gente apresuraba el paso para no mojarse, sumergida en sus pensamientos, dejando que sus manos se calentaran con la taza de café que sostenía con ellas no se daba cuenta de que su mejor amigo entraba por la puerta todo mojado, le habla rápidamente sobre cómo había sido su día en la universidad y ella ni siquiera voltea a verlo

K: Rachel, me han mordido 10 zombies, vamos! Llévame al hospital o moriré. Oh mira es Barbra en la puerta!

Rachel ni siquiera lo escucha, esto desespera mucho a Kurt, así que no queda más que agarrar algo y arrojárselo en la cabeza, Rachel reacciona de manera muy brusca y da un grito que creo que lograron oírlo en México.

R: Kurt, casi me quemo por tu culpa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ha llamado?

K: Rachel, ¡¿Cómo quieres que llame si fuiste tú quien la dejo?!

Rachel lo mira triste y fija de nuevo su mirada en esa ventana.

K: vamos cariño no….

R: No me digas cariño, ella me decía así, solo ella podía hacerlo.- se levanta y voltea a ver a su mejor amigo con sus ojos llorosos- ¿Entiendes? Solo ella podrá hacerlo, ¡por siempre! ¡SOLO ELLA KURT!... Lo he arruinado todo

K: Rachel, lo siento.- se acerca a ella y la envuelve entre sus brazos una vez que ella se sienta en el piso y abraza sus rodillas.-

R: ¿Por qué Kurt? ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? ¿Por qué no pude decírselo?

K: Rachel, vamos, no te pongas así, muchas veces cometemos errores, tenemos que hacernos cargo de ellos.- Rachel llora sin parar y se aferra a su amigo esperando que pase ese enorme nudo que se le formo en la garganta-

R: Fui y soy una estúpida Kurt, Hubieras visto su cara, si la miraba un segundo más me hubiera arrepentido. Pero ella no merece a alguien como yo, ella, ella merece todo lo bueno de este mundo, y eso no soy yo.-limpia su rostro y lo mira, aguanta unos segundos y rompe en llanto de nuevo- Solo quisiera regresar el tiempo y no haber cometido ese gran error.

Kurt no sabe cómo reaccionar ante eso, Rachel había llevado esos meses sin llorar ante él, claro que la había escuchado en su habitación, pero eso solo ocurría por las noches, por el día hacia como si nada hubiera pasado.

K: ¿te apetece ir a cenar? Brody me ha pedido que te pregunte

R: No, no quiero nada con alguien, ni siquiera puedo pensar en tener algo con alguien que no sea ella.- limpia sus ojos y lo mira-

K: vamos Rachel, llevas semanas encerrada aquí, hasta creo que ese sofá ya tiene la marca de tu trasero en el.- Kurt le sonríe y Rachel responde esa sonrisa dejando un suave golpe en el hombro de su mejor amigo-

R: No seas bobo.- suspira y se levanta-

K: ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptamos?

R: ¿Iras tu?

K: Claro! Tengo ganas de comer algo que no sea lo que tu cocinas.- rie con fuerza y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- jajaja, vamos, no me digas que lo que cocinas te encanta.

R: No responderé esa pregunta…

K: Vamos chica! Tengo hambre

R: está bien, pero si empieza de nuevo con la conversación amorosa nos vamos…

K: Yes!

R: ire a cambiarme, me abrazaste y estabas mojado, a ver si no me entra un resfriado…

Kurt estaba un poco sorprendido, es decir, Rachel había aceptado salir después de tanto tiempo. Solo esperaba que fuera una cena agradable entre amigos.

K: espero que te comportes, ella aun no está bien y no quiero que le hagan daño.

B: No te preocupes, solo quiero que ella esté bien, no intentare nada que ella no quiera. ¿Ha aceptado?

K: Claro, si no, no te hubiera llamado….-suspira- Brody, de verdad, ella ahora necesita un amigo, no un tonto que ande detrás de ella.

B: solo quiero ser su amigo, Kurt.- sonríe-

K: bueno te dejo, tengo que ir a cambiarme

B: espera…. ¿Tú también vendrás?

K: Claro, solo es una cena de amigos, ¿no?

B:… si, si, claro, entonces nos vemos ahí en un par de horas.-cuelga el teléfono y Kurt se queda extrañado.

Habian pasado un par de horas y aun estaban en el departamento, suena el teléfono de kurt y Rachel imediatamente le dice..

R: No respondas, es el Kurt

K: Rachel tengo hambre, ¿porque no quieres ir si solo es de amigos?

Rachel baja la mirada y suspira

R: siento que la estoy engañando…..-se abraza asi misma y levanta la mirada- se que es tonto, pero asi lo siento Kurt, no puedo evitarlo.

K: Rachel ire yo contigo, no puede pasar nada malo, además, tu sabes en que plan vas, y creo que el ya lo tiene bastante claro. Ademas, ya ha reservado y nos esta esperando.- abre la puerta del departamento y la mira de manera suplicante- ¿por favor?

Rachel toma su abrigo y responde.- esta bien, solo cenaremos ok?

K: Claro que si, ¿que mas podríamos hacer?.- cierra la puerta después de que sale Rachel y se dirigen al restaurant-

Si bien eso era solo una cena ya llevaban dos horas ahí, después de todo nada había salido mal, excepto el que Rachel y Kurt se miraran un poco ebrios, digo, no están acostumbrados a beber y creo que lo que tomaron les fue un poco fuerte.

R: no puedo creer que hayas echo eso!.- rie fuerte y golpea un poco la mesa-

Brody rie y la mira sonriendo.- es verdad!

Rachel mira a Kurt y ambos rien.

R: eres un mentiroso, tu no podrías hacer eso.

B: A si. ¿Y porque no?

K: no eres de ese tipo, jajajaja.

B: JAJAJAJA, vamos, solo era una apuesta y la perdí, tenía que pagarla. Soy un hombre de palabra

R: jajajaja, esque no te imagino en la calle con Tanga!

Para ser sinceros la risa de Rachel no era nada discreta y mucha gente comenzaba a incomodarse, supongo que el tema de conversación no era el adecuado para un restaurante lleno de personas malhumoradas, de esos que parece robots. Así que después de tomarse la tercera botella de vino decidieron irse a casa, claro, Brody como buen amigo se ofreció a llevarlos. No había intentado nada con ella y eso era lo que tranquilizaba a Rachel.

R: ¿Sabes?.- se tambalea un poco y se quita las zapatillas que llevaba puestas.- me divertí mucho, me hacía falta salir y despejar mi mente un poco.- ¿Kurt?.- voltea al sofá y encuentra a su amigo dormido en el en una posición incómoda seguramente le dolerá el cuerpo al despertar.- Rachel termina de quitar su ropa y decide acostarse, escucha el timbre de su celular y por el tono se da cuenta de que es Brody.

_**Me divertí mucho, espero que se repita.**_

_**Un nuevo amigo ;)**_

Decide no contestarle, seguramente el seguiría la conversación y ella ya solo quería dormir. Aunque su mente le pedía otra cosa, toma de nuevo su celular y decide ver las fotos, un suspiro sale de su boca y se pierde en las fotos mirando a su ángel, como te extraño Quinn. Cierra la galería de fotos y decide escribir un mensaje….

_**Te extraño….**_

_**Tu estrellita**_

Estoy loca, seguramente ya me olvido. Y ahora solo soy la bruja que rompió su corazón. Ese es su ultimo pensamiento del día, decide dejar su celular en la mesita de al lado y abraza una almohada que tiene la camiseta de Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo he tomado algunos prestados para esta historia.**

Al despertar Quinn se encuentra de nuevo con esa sensación… un vacio enorme, un vacio que no la deja levantarse, ¿para qué seguir si lo que más ama no lo tiene? Lo primero que hace es revisar su celular pero aun no hay señales de su estrella.

Q: ¿A quién engaño? Ella jamás volverá.- suspira pesadamente y se dispone a tomar un baño, se prometió que si a los 3 meses ella no regresaba era mejor salir poco a poco de esa depresión en la que estaba y por mucho que le doliera era mejor olvidarla. Así que se dispuso a cambiar un poco, un buen corte de cabello le vendría bien y ¿porque no? Un cambio de ropa, se había cansado de llevar esos colores tan… ¿tristes?. Se mira en el espejo y sonríe, de manera un poco atemorizante, pero lo hace. Baja a desayunar y avisa a su madre que estará fuera, llama a Britt y a San, las espera y juntas se dirigen a la estética.

Britt: Quinn yo insisto en que te cortes el cabello así como Hanna montana.

S: Britt, cariño ya te dije que ella ya no es Hanna, ahora es solo Miley

Britt: Que no San, ella solo está deprimida porque le quitaron su programa.- hace pucheros y su novia como siempre besa sus labios cada vez que aparecen.- ¿verdad Quinn que ella está deprimida?

Q: Britt no quiero que me deprimas a mi también, es decir, ¿que me asegura que Rachel no me hizo lo que a ella le hicieron?. Rayos ¿porque comparo mi vida con Hanna montana?

Britt- ¿ves San? Sigue siendo Hanna Montana,

Santana susurra por lo bajo, 'bien echo Quinn'

Q: aunque acabas de darme una idea.- voltea con la estilista y le pide como quiere su nuevo corte- sus amigas se distraen entre besos y un par de revistas, revistas aburridas para los gustos de Santana pero interesantes para Brittany. Después de un rato, voltea y sus amigas quedan fascinadas con el nuevo corte, claro, ni muy corto como Hanna, digo, como Miley y ni muy largo como antes, para ser más exactos, justo arriba de los hombros.

San y Britt: te ves sexy!

Quinn sonríe ampliamente y paga a la estilista dejando un poco de propina por lo buena que había sido.

S: y ¿bien? ¿Qué otras ideas locas se te ocurren? Te pondrás un piercing en la…

B: San! No digas esas cosas, Quinn no es así.-toma la mano de su novia y le susurra- perdón por gritarte.

Q: jajaja Santana, me sorprende tu estupidez, además claro que ¡no! Jamás haría algo así. Se me ocurre que quiero ir a la plaza y comer demasiada pizza.

B: siiii! ¿Ves San? Ella si sabe divertirse.

S: Britt-Britt es divertido ver series y películas de zombies.

B: Claro que no, todos ellos se parecen a los amigos de papá, solo que ellos andan detrás de carne y cerebros.

S y Q: ¿Y los amigos de tu papá?

B: Fácil solo andan detrás de su dinero.-besa los labios de Santana-

Podría jurar que la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Quinn era como la de antes, no, como la de la mañana no, me refiero a la que tenia siempre que Rachel estaba con ella. Hablando de ella, aunque sea un día lleno de diferencias y cambios eso no hacia diferencia en la cabeza de Quinn, pues ahí solo estaba Rachel. Su estrellita. Porque si somos sinceros, cuando se ama a alguien, cuando se ama completamente, jamás se olvida, así pasen los meses, incluso años ese amor sigue intacto, como una pequeña llama, que se activa en el momento en que sus ojos miren esos ojos que tanto extrañan. Podríamos engañarnos, incluso Quinn y Rachel podrían jurar que se olvidaron, pero nada de eso está seguro hasta que se vuelvan a ver….

* * *

HOLA! Ya 4 capítulos y quisiera saber si les gusta. Pasen una tarde, día o noche linda. Si tienen a alguien a su lado, ámenlo y jamás oculten nada, los secretos son malos en una relación y terminan consumiéndolos. Ehm si tienen una duda sobre el mensaje del capitulo anterior, Rachel no envio el mensaje.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo he tomado algunos prestados para esta historia.**

**En el flashback la parte en cursiva y negrita es el punto de vista de Quinn.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días Rachel seguía preguntándose si sería buena idea buscar a Quinn. Seguramente no querría verla, no después de lo que le hizo, así que recurrió a algo que jamás se esperaría…

Hola, quisiera saber cómo esta Quinn

-Rachel

¿Para qué quieres saberlo gnomo? ¿No te basto con romperle el corazón y ahora quieres asegurarte de que realmente la dejaste echa pedazos?

-Santana

Lo siento Santana, siento mucho lo que le hice. Simplemente la extraño

-Rachel

No lo sientes, enana, realmente Quinn está muy bien y al día siguiente de que te fuiste ella decidió hacer una gran fiesta. So… No creas que le haces falta, ella está bien sin ti y agradecería que no la busques más, creo que se sentiría mal al rechazarte. Xoxo

-Santana

Al leer eso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, jamás pensó que Quinn la superara tan rápido. Quizá y ella tenía razón desde un principio; jamás fue suficiente para Quinn. Era momento de que ella también empezara con su vida, quizá no con su vida amorosa pero si en buscar la manera de cumplir sus sueños.

K: buenos días, morena…

R: buenos días, Kurt…. ¿Qué tan rápido se olvida una persona?.- lo mira mientras bebe su jugo-

K- depende de que tanto la quieras.- se sienta frente a ella- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

R-Nada, simplemente es una pregunta. ¿Sabes? Ehm.- se pone un poco nerviosa- creo que deberías llamar a tu amigo, Brody, quizá podemos ir a tomar algo. –Kurt la mira algo raro y pensativo-

K: ¿a que viene todo esto? no me molesta, pero, ¿porque el cambio tan repentino?

R: la cena fue algo divertido, y, bueno tienes razón, debería de empezar a salir…

Kurt solo se queda pensando, verdaderamente se le hace raro, el pensó que Rachel Iría por Quinn, que lucharía por recuperarla.

R: Kurt, si no quieres solo puede ser algo entre nosotros, salimos a tomar algo y ya.

K: no, no, no, está bien, solo déjame llamarlo para preguntar si puede, ¿ok? Te aviso.-se levanta rápido de la mesa y toma su abrigo- tengo que irme a la universidad, cuidate

R: claro. chao

Ese dia Rachel sentía que su cabeza era un caos, asi que decide tomar un baño relajante, puso música a un volumen agradable y sin querer el destino le jugo una mala broma, justamente estaba esa canción, la canción con la que se había entregado a quinn por primera vez. Cerro sus ojos y juraría que podía oler el aroma de las velas, se transporto a ese dia, ese dia mágico.

Flashback 09 de octubre del 2012

Q: ¿estas segura?.- le pregunta nerviosamente a una Rachel timida. Deja un suave beso en sus labios y se pierde en los ojos de su estrella-

R: Hazme el amor Quinn, quiero ser tuya por siempre .-muerde el labio de su amante y se entrega en un beso tierno pero pasional, mientras Quinn responde el beso de la misma manera deja que sus manos acaricien ese pequeño cuerpo que la vuelve loca. Lo primero en caer al piso es la camisa de Quinn. Mira los ojos de Rachel y le sonríe de manera delicada, acaricia su mejilla y susurra en sus labios.- Te amo, estrellita .- Rachel también le responde.- Te amo ángel mio.- Quinn decide sacar mi blusa con lentitud, rozando mi piel mientras mis labios se encargan de besar su cuello y acariciarlo, dejando en claro con cada caricia de ellos lo mucho que la amo, me separo un segundo para quitar por completo la blusa de mi angel. Ella sonríe al ver mis pechos, y puedo sentir como un ligero rubor aparece en mis mejillas, Quinn se da cuenta de esto asi que las besa. Retiro su sujetador y puedo ver como se lame sus labios, sonrio y acaricio sus piernas subiendo su falda y la beso de manera mas pasional. Con mi lengua pido permiso para entrar en su boca y puedo sentir como mi piel se eriza cuando ella responde con la suya mis caricias, mis manos aprietan ligeramente sus piernas, y ella me recuesta un poco en la cama abriendo mis piernas para posicionarse en medio de ellas. Cortamos el beso cuando es necesario respirar un poco, sonrió de manera un poco boba y le digo que "Quiero que sea la primera, la única y la ultima" veo como sonríe ampliamente cuando le digo esto, ella se separa de mi y se deshace de su ropa, yo hago lo mismo pero no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa, creo que ella se da cuenta porque escucho que me dice.- eres hermosa, mi vida. Y Quiero que sepas que no quiero tocar otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo, porque te amo tanto que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

R: Yo te amo a ti, mi amor y quiero que esta noche sea especial…

No necesito decirle mas, puedo ver atravez de sus ojos el deseo que siente por mi, y estoy segura de que ella puede ver en los mios lo mismo. se arrodilla en la cama y sube besando cada parte de mis largas y bronceadas piernas, puedo ver como mi piel se eriza y su espalda se arquea al sentir mis dedos enredados en su cabello, abre delicadamente mis piernas de nuevo y suspiro despacio al sentir su respiración en mi centro, puedo oir un ligero gemido que se escapa de mis labios. Escucho como suspira y sonríe, sus labios besan mi centro de manera delicada mientras yo muerdo mi labio y cierro mis ojos, su lengua abre un poco mis pliegues y puedo escuchar esta vez un gemido mas fuerte acompañado de un "oh, quinnie" mi espalda se arquea. siento sus uñas rozar mi abdomen de arriba hacia abajo mientras su lengua sigue preparando mi centro. **_Al sentir su humedad, puedo sentir como la mia comienza a surgir y se que la noche aun no acaba y quiero hacer esto lo mas eterno posible. Me separo y escucho como ella suspira, beso su cuerpo completo y me acomodo encima de ella, de modo en que nuestros centros se junten, jadeo al sentirla y ella rodea mi cadera con sus piernas, la miro a los ojos y beso su cuello mientras comienzo a embestir despacio hacia ella, esta vez no distingo de cual de las dos provienen los gemidos. Siento como sus manos se aferran a mi espalda y muerde despacio mi oreja "quiero sentirte" no necesita decirme mas, pego mi frente con la suya y dejo cortos besos en sus labios mientras dos de mis dedos se introducen en ella de manera delicada, siento como muerde un poco fuerte mi labio y sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, cierro mis ojos; al abrirlos veo que una lagrima sale de sus hermosos ojos y le pregunto " ¿te he hecho daño?" a lo que ella responde "Es normal, ahorita pasa mi vida" Beso su frente y de manera lenta empiezo a mover mis dedos dentro de ella, mientras con otro de mis dedos acaricio ese botón que tanto causa placer, que la hace gemir sin parar, mi lengua rodea uno de sus pezones y lo succiono varias veces, no puedo evitarlo y muerdo de manera delicada su cuello dejando una pequeña marca mientras siento como ella se aferra cada vez mas y mas a mi espalda. Acelero cada vez mas los movimientos de mis dedos sin dejar de besar su cuerpo. Y en un instante el tiempo se detiene al sentirla temblar bajo mi cuerpo, al sentir como sus uñas se encargan de dejar una gran marca en mi espalda, escucho como un gemido sale de sus labios y no puedo describir la felicidad que siento. Aquí es donde pertenezco, ella es la mujer de mi vida._** No puedo evitar llorar de felicidad, mi angel me ha hecho sentir el amor de una manera diferente, un amor infinito.

Fin flashback

Rachel se sorprende al sentir su humedad sobre sus dedos y se sonroja al darse cuenta, es decir, ella jamás había echo algo asi. Sin duda esa es otra de las muchas cosas que extraña de su angel; hacer el amor


End file.
